


Drama

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: One night Hansol asked Yuta what if he had an incurable disease like Kim Woobin in the drama Yuta had been watched.





	Drama

“Fuck this shit! Kim Woo Bin should’ve been just stay out of Suzy’s life for good! Or stay in her life until the end! What’s with this sudden change?! HE SHOULD’VE JUST STAYED WITH HER UNTIL HE DIED OR NOT TRIED GETTING INTO HER LIFE AT ALL! I TOTALLY HATE THIS DRAMA!”

It’s Wednesday night when Hansol decided to come over to his best friend’s apartment, feeling shocked to be greeted with the furious but funny shouting from inside the living room, followed by the flying pillow that landed right onto Hansol’s face. Turned out Yuta had been kicking, punching, and throwing everything around him.

Hansol knew Yuta’s apartment pass code, and suddenly he regretted it when he felt the second pillow being thrown at him.

“YAH! NAKAMOTO YUTA!”

“WHAT? DON’T TALK TO ME! THIS DRAMA MAKES ME MAD!”

Hansol bent down, reaching for the pillow on the floor and then throwing it hardly right onto Yuta’s face. “Pillow for pillow! Oh, wait! I should do it once again!”

Yuta ran into the kitchen to avoid Hansol’s 2nd attack, but Hansol followed him there and threw the pillow from across the room, luckily it could hit Yuta square on his face. Hansol smirked proudly, swinging his flexible arms, patting his biceps and triceps softly for doing such a good job.

Yuta groaned out loud, feeling annoyed. “What are you doing here, dumb ass?”

“To copy your Statistics homework.” Hansol walked closer to the refrigerator, searching for his favorite banana milk. “Where’s my milk?”

Yuta scoffed. “Buy it yourself! Why are you asking me?! I’m not your personal convenience store!”

“But you’re so convenient, babe.” Hansol winked teasingly, making Yuta rolled his eyes in annoyance. But in the end, Yuta pulled out a box full of banana milk from the drawer.

“Yay! My favorite banana milk!” Hansol beamed, his big rounded eyes twinkling full of delight, making him looks so pure, so adorable. Yuta sighed in defeat. No matter how much he said Ji Hansol is so fucking annoying, he actually just love this tall guy too much.

“Oh! The drama is started again!” Yuta ran to the living room in a rush.

“Why are you still watching that drama? You said you hate it!” Hansol followed Yuta lazily, plopped on the couch, then rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“Because I’m curious. Duh!”

“If it’s happened in the real life, what would you do?”

“Huh?” Yuta couldn’t get Hansol’s question clearly since he was too focus into the drama.

“Let’s just say, what if I had some sort of disease like the main character there? What should I do? Should I keep it by myself? Should I stay away from you and keep my feeling as a secret forever from you until I die? Or should I just stay with you until my last breath? I know you won’t like it if I did something precisely like what Kim Woobin did. Stay with you, then push you away, but actually still want to stay next to you.”

Hansol threw those questions to Yuta without looking at the younger. Eyes glued onto the TV, without really watching it.

“W-what? Hyung, so you’ve been suffering alone all these times? You’re hiding your disease? Oh, hyung…., don’t say you only have 3 months left! Because it’s not the enough time to do everything I’ve been wanting to do with you!”

Hansol was taken aback when the tears suddenly streaming down through Yuta’s face. “Why are you crying?”

“Because you said you’re dying, you dumb insensitive ass! How could you just tell it to me now? If I knew this sooner, I’d confess to you earlier and spend your remaining time together without missing even just one second! Now, what should I do? My wish lists are too long!”

Hansol let out a soft chuckle as ruffling Yuta’s hair, making the younger glared at him. “How could you laugh in this situation?!”

“Because I’m not dying.” Hansol grinned.

“But you said… you have some sort of disease like Kim Woobin in the drama. You’re wondering if you should stay with me until your last breath or leave me for good without telling me anything about your feeling, moreover your condition.”

Hansol chuckled again. “You missed the ‘if’ part. I said what if. Geeez, you’re too focused watching, so you misheard me.”

Yuta’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Really? Did you mean it? Tell me you’re not having any un-cure-able disease and you’re not dying!”

Hansol shrugged. “I’m perfectly healthy. At least for now.”

“I! Hate! You!” Yuta gave the exclamation on every word as punched Hansol’s chest hardly, making Hansol winced in pain.

“There, there, now you might kill me with your punch.” Hansol still managed to give Yuta the teasing grin even though he was in so much pain. Seriously, Yuta’s punch was really strong. Seem like Hansol had rubbed into Yuta’s joke tolerance. Also, Hansol forgot the fact that Yuta is an athlete. Of course, his punches would hurt.

Yuta was still trying to punch Hansol, this time on the arms, without saying anything, and the hot tears still streaming down to his cheeks and chin.

Hansol suddenly gripped Yuta’s wrists, stopping him, pulling him closer, enveloped him in a warm tight hug. “I’m sorry, Nakamoto. My joke is…” Hansol stopped talking when he sensed Yuta’s lips on his neck.

“I’ll forgive you if you take me out on a date.”

Hansol pulled away from the tight hug so he could see Yuta’s face. “Mmm, so, it’s true. I thought Ten was just joking when he said you have a crush on me.”

Yuta sighed. “It’s not only a crush, dumb ass! You’re just too blind to see it! Why do you think I’ve been sticking with you as your best friend for these past 2 years even though you’re so annoying, lazy, always copy my homework, eat my snacks stock for a month, and coming here anytime you feel hungry as if my place is the free restaurant?!”

Hansol smiled. “I’m not the only one who’s blind, who’s clueless. Why do you think I keep coming here everyday even though my dad is the best chef in South Korea? Why do you think I always copy your homework even though my IQ is higher than you?”

Yuta’s jaw dropped. Hansol smirked smugly. He thought Yuta would cry again because of his oh-so-sweet-and-touching words, but of course this time the cry would be full of happiness. But, damn, he was wrong! Yuta only said, “So, your dad is THE CHEF JI? Wow! You’ve been lying to me, hyung! I always suspects you’re blood related with chef Ji because you two looks similar, but you denied it! Gosh! You have no idea how much I love your dad’s cooking program on TV every Sunday! The foods look soooo delicious! I had come to chef Ji’s restaurant and even coffee shop twice. The price is too high for a student! Wow! Hyung, please bring me to your dad!”

Hansol rolled his eyes. “You didn’t get it, did you?”

“What?”

“My implicit confession.”

Yuta laughed. “Of course I get it, hyung! I’m not dumb! So, ugh, you like me and I like you too. Don’t put your hope too high, hyung. I’m not a romantic man who will confess to you in a cheesy way like those heroes do in the drama!” Yuta rubbed his own nape, gaze fixing on the floor, cheeks glowing in pink shade.

Hansol loved the sight in front of him. Too much.

Yuta bit his lower lips, took a peek, just one glance, then groaning when Hansol greeted him with a cheeky grin. Yuta was covering his face with his palms now. All red and shy.

Hansol giggled and pulled Yuta closer again, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s petite body. “So you’ve been watching drama to learn?”

“Learn what?”

“How to court me.” Hansol grinned cockily.

Yuta nodded once but then also shook his head once. “Yes and no.”

Hansol’s giggle got louder. “You’re confusing, adorable, dumb…”

“Hey! I’m not dumb!”

“Sometimes dumb.” Hansol corrected himself, gaining a soft slap on his back. “But you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. You’re kindhearted, warm, always making me comfortable around you – even though I’m aware that I’m not the comfortable man to begin with. Like you said, I’m annoying.”

“I’ve gotten used to it.” Yuta mumbled as snuggled his face to the crook of Hansol’s neck, inhaling Hansol’s warm and addicting scent. Hansol’s scent was making Yuta’s mind relax, reminding him of the sakura aromatherapy candle he used to lit every night before, before he met Hansol. Now, after he met Hansol, he never needs the candle anymore. Hansol is Yuta’s therapy. Hansol is Yuta’s home.

Hansol chuckled, stroking Yuta’s hair gently. “You said your wish list is long. Let’s start. What’s your number one wish list?”

“Hansol hyung loves me back.”

Hansol smiled. “Checked. Number 2?”

“Hug Hansol hyung with a different hug than what I usually did.”

“Does this hug different?”

Yuta nodded. “Of course.”

“I can’t tell.”

Yuta slapped Hansol’s back again, this time harder. “How can’t you tell the difference?! It’s the first time I’m hugging you this long without kicking your legs. Remember when you hug me for too long after I gave you birthday gift? At that time I didn’t mean to hurt you, hyung. I was only shy.”

“But you’re still slapping my back now.”

Yuta groaned, looked up, then stole a quick peck on Hansol’s lips, making the elder blinked his eyes several times, clearly in a trance.

“The hug is different now, right?” Yuta smiled innocently, had no clue at all what effect he had on Hansol because of what he did earlier.

“W-what is the number 3?”

“Kiss you. And number 4 is…..”

“Do the number 3 first!” Hansol cut off. 

“I’ve done it!”

“No. It’s only a peck. Let me do it properly this time.” Hansol cupped both of Yuta’s soft cheeks with Hansol’s big palms, tilted his head then closed the gap between them. Yuta was a bit shocked, but then closed his eyes too, kissing Hansol back. The kiss was gentle. Yuta liked it how Hansol didn’t rush anything.

Hansol was nibbling, sucking and biting Yuta’s lips in a slow pace, savoring every moment, every shared heartbeat, until they’re both out of breath.

Hansol grinned widely, feeling proud when looking at Yuta’s red swollen lips. Yuta was panting heavily, with mouth slightly opened. Hansol brushed his fingers on Yuta’s forehead, wiping the sweats.

Yuta loved the way Hansol looked at him right at this moment. So sincere, gentle, and full of love. The drama on the television was ignored. Who the heck need Kim Woo Bin if he could have the hot adorable boyfriend like Ji Hansol?! 

“Forget the number 4 in your wish list! Let’s just jump to the number 100.” Hansol pushed Yuta’s shoulder slowly until the younger guy’s back touch the soft couch, so Hansol now was hovering over him, trapping him. Yuta’s shocked expression was really priceless. Hansol wished he could capture this moment for forever.

“I’m just kidding, babe.” Hansol chuckled. He pulled Yuta’s arms, so Yuta could sit again. But, Yuta’s next action made him startle. Yuta laid himself again and pulled Hansol until Hansol lay on top of him, circling his arms around Hansol’s neck, pulling Hansol much closer so he could kiss Hansol’s lips.

“It’s not the number 100, hyung. It’s number 10. We can skip the number 4 until 9, and let’s just do the number 10.”

Usually, it’s Hansol who’s always teasing Yuta and painting the pink shade on Yuta’s face, but this time – it’s Yuta’s turn.

Hansol gulped when Yuta started attacking his neck, nibbling, giving him visible marks. “Yuta, are you sure?”

“Uh-huh.” Yuta nodded.

Hansol growled, lowering himself so this time he could nibble Yuta’s collarbone. “Maybe I should thank the drama.” Hansol mumbled in between Yuta’s collarbone.

Yuta chuckled, ran his fingers on Hansol’s hair, pushing Hansol closer to him and secretly asking for more pleasure. Hansol complied.

“Our confession is funny.” Hansol whispered before sucking on Yuta’s lower lips, had satisfied with the love bites he painted on Yuta’s neck and collarbones.

“But you liked it.” Yuta’s voice was not clear since Hansol was abusing his lips now.

“I like everything, as long as it comes from you.” Hansol pulled away, looking at Yuta tenderly.

“Including the kicking and punching?” Yuta put his palm on Hansol’s cheek, stroking it softly using his thumb.

“As long as you kick and punch me with your love.” Hansol winked, making Yuta laugh.

“Oh, cut the cheesy words, hyung! Just make love to me.”

“Okay, Love.”

 

~~~~ The End~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in AFF :))  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You're welcomed to give me prompt suggestion. :))


End file.
